Un sueño que despierta verdades
by CarXx
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando te das cuenta que tomaste la decisión equivocada?, ¿que dejaste ir a el posible hombre de tus sueños?, ¿es real o solo otra fantasía?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Toriyama y socios, si fueran míos algunos tendrían más protagonismo. **

_Hola lectores de mis locuras, este es mi primer fic de romance, que ni siquiera quería que fuera de romance, pero bueno. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo, saludos a todos. No estaba segura en que rating ponerlo._

* * *

**Un sueño que despierta verdades**

_En el momento que nuestros labios rozaron nos sumergimos en un profundo beso, nuestras leguas jugaban sincronizadas entre sí. Su beso era perfecto, si alguien me dijera que no lo había hecho antes no se lo creería, era dulce, amoroso y estaba lleno de pasión para mi sorpresa. Sus manos inconscientemente me rodearon y yo mantenía las mías en su húmedo y alborotado cabello. _

_Nos detuvimos por falta de aire con aun las miradas uno en el otro detenidas en el tiempo. El esbozaba una sonrisa, yo solo lo miraba confundida y alegre. En ese momento no existía nadie, solo éramos nosotros en el eterno vacío. No importaba nada, ni siquiera que nuestras ropas estén mojadas por la anterior lluvia, ahora el clima era perfecto recién iluminado por un bello arco iris._

_- tus labios son sabrosos – dijo Goku con su habitual inocencia, recordé su pregunta de porque los tenia colorados y atine a soltar una pequeña risa._

_- si Goku, tienen sabor a fresa – respondí sintiéndome torpe por lo que dije pero él sólo sonrío más._

_- me gustan las fresas – río y puso la mano detrás de la cabeza mientras lo decía, pensé que pararía hay pero continuó – ¿y eso que me diste fue un beso?- preguntó con cara de duda, yo estaba paralizada por su repentina pregunta. Era cierto que antes de darme el impulso de hacerlo la había preguntada que era y mi mejor respuesta fue mostrárselo._

_- emm…si – solté sin saber que más decir, eso era algo muy extraño en mí._

_- ¿eso quiere decir que te gustó? – preguntó más confundido que antes, no sé porque demonios le di esa explicación antes de darle el beso, supongo que no estaba en mis planes su pregunta, aunque… ¿que si estaba en ellos?_

_- bueno…si Goku tú me gustas – por fin respondí mirando hacia abajo cuando siento sus labios nuevamente pegados a los míos al igual que el anterior, supongo que ese es un también. Desde su "respuesta" supe que él ya no era el niño que conocí, ya era todo un hombre, el hombre de mis sueños y siempre será así…_

* * *

Desperté agitada y sudorosa, luego de tantos años volví a recordar lo que sucedió en el torneo con Goku. Puse mis manos cubriéndome los ojos para tratar de olvidar, el ya tenia a su esposa e hijos, los cuales yo adoraba y tampoco seria capaz de quitarle el marido a Milk. Seguí pensando que el tiempo se nos fue y no volveríamos a aquella época en la que yo aun creía que él era el indicado, que era mi príncipe…príncipe.

Esa palabra me quedo haciendo eco por lo cual automáticamente gire mi cabeza y me encontré con Vegeta. Me sentí aun más culpable por ello, recordar ese momento teniéndolo a _ÉL _a mi lado_, _interrumpí mis pensamientos de culpa al tener la necesidad de besarlo. Fui acercándome a su rostro poco a poco para solo rozar mis labios con los de él hasta que Vegeta comenzó a despertar profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más fogoso, mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda y yo movía suavemente su alzado cabello azabache dispersándolo en mis manos hasta que nos separamos lentamente.

- ¿Qué sucede mujer? – pregunto vegeta en voz suave y sensual, listo para seguir con el juego que suponía quería comenzar. Pero yo solo lo había echo para cerciorarme de haber tomado la decisión correcta en mi vida, elegir a mi verdadero príncipe. Volví a dirigir mí vista a sus profundos ojos los cuales buscaban una respuesta de mi parte, mi pregunta ya había sido respondida supongo que debo contestar la suya.

- te amo Vegeta – confesé mientras pude ver que se formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo en que desvaneció comenzó a quitarme en camisón. Podía sentir su tacto caliente rozando mi piel mientras ascendía lentamente logrando quitarme por completo el camisón blanco y dejándome solo en ropa interior, prosiguiendo a sacar mi brasier para besar mis pezones hasta llegar a mi cuello en el cual se detuvo y volvió a dirigir su vista a mi, sonreí y el continuo con lo mismo. Tal vez ese sueño fue para recordarme el error en mis palabras luego de besar a Goku, el no era el hombre de mis sueños, ese era Vegeta…solo que al fin lo puedo reconocer, Vegeta es, fue y será el hombre de mi vida y el único que daría la suya por mi…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo lectores que posiblemente quieran matarme por cortar el lemon (Aunque no este permitido), que sinceramente no se de donde salio, yo escribía y en una mis manos y teclas se descontrolaron y bueno tuve que intervenir con un: hasta que nos separamos lentamente, jaj, debo decirles que no quería hacer mi primer lemon en un one-shot, además no lo sentía muy adecuado. Como pocos sabrán a mi siempre me gusto la pareja de GokuxBulma y este fic lo hice como una venganza a Vegeta, se preguntaran porque…bueno no ._., pero se los contare igual, lei un fic que escribió Grisell, se que no fue tu culpa pero de todos modos ajja, y en 18 besaba a Vegeta hasta que el la frenaba y le decía algo bastante hiriente para el orgullo, jaja XD, y se va a la Corp. Capsula, en donde encuentra a Bulma y la besa. Entonces como Bulma es mi idola no podía dejar que el bese a otra y se quede impune, ella también lo debe hacer. Bueno esto comenzaba con otro tema pero como ya saben mis manos y teclas conspiran contra mi, jaj. Lo iba a publicar "anoche" 4:39 am, pero me estaba quemando la cabeza para ver que hacer y no poner lemon, hoy por fin lo logre. Debo aclarar que el beso de Goku y Bulma fue en el torneo donde Goku vuelve de entrenar con Kamisama y de hay la pregunta de los labios colorados, hice como un universo alterno en donde los demás se van y los dejan un solos un tiempo en el cual Goku le pregunta después de ver a una pareja besándose, que era eso y porque se hacia.__Espero no les haya quedado confusiones y aclaro que lo hice en esa época porque no creo a Goku capaz de engañar a Milk. Espero que Goku no me halla quedado fuera de si._


End file.
